remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush (also known as Sugar Rush Speedway) is one of the arcade games in the film Wreck-It Ralph. The Machine hold's the kingdom of Sugar Rush where lives Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and the other Sugar Rush Racers. It is also the home of Vanellope's adviser Sour Bill, and the two doughnut cops Wynchel and Duncan in addition to it's various candy citizens. The game was plugged in at Litwak's Arcade roughly fifteen years before the events of the movie, and was quickly taken over by Turbo who had himself reformatted into King Candy and turned Vanellope into a glitch. When Ralph returned to the penthouse in Niceland, he got a clear view of the game cabinet which showed Vanellope in King Candy's Kart revealing that she is a real part of the Game. Background According to its cabinet, Sugar Rush was developed by the fictional company TobiKomi, and was plugged into the arcade in 1997. It is based on popular kart racing titles such as the Super Mario Kart series. Sometime later, TobiKomi became defunct long before the events of the first film, causing replacement parts to be largely unavailable and expensive due to their rarity. The Sugar Rush as seen in Litwak's was originally a twin console game, but by the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet, one of the consoles was removed. Shortly after the game was plugged in, and before it was first played by gamers, Sugar Rush was hijacked by a rogue character named Turbo, from the game TurboTime. By reprogramming the game's codes, Turbo made himself sovereign and ruled Sugar Rush under his new identity: King Candy. The villainous King Candy would remain in power for fifteen years until he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Vanellope and Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope then reclaimed her sovereign status, as "President Vanellope von Schweetz". Six years after King Candy's death, the steering wheel controller for Sugar Rush breaks as a result of Ralph attempting to modify the game for Vanellope, who had grown bored and restless due to the lack of challenge, rendering it unplayable. Although a replacement steering wheel is available on eBay, the cost of the part far outweighs the income the game itself provides, making the purchase unfeasible. Litwak is then forced to unplug it, leaving its inhabitants homeless. The racers are soon adopted by Felix and Calhoun, while Vanellope stays with Ralph and Sour Bill is taken in by Gene. After Ralph makes enough money through Buzzztube to pay for the steering wheel on eBay, Sugar Rush was saved. Vanellope however, does not return to Sugar Rush due to remaining in Slaughter Race. Gameplay Players select one of the Sugar Rush racers, who are rotated nightly through the Random Roster race and attempt to win a race on various racetracks located throughout the candy-filled kingdom. Like other racing games, such as Super Mario Kart, the players can pick up various power-ups that are based on sweets, examples include the Ice Cream Cannon and Sweet Seekers. Other dangers to avoid include various environmental dangers such as giant gumballs, diet cola lava, and ignitable Cherry Bombs. Trivia *As part of Disney's marketing of the film, a version of the game can be played on their website. This is in addition to playable versions of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Hero's Duty. TurboTime can also be played, but only via an app. *Some fans view this game as "Mario Kart meets Candy Land." *An official mock "trailer" for this game was uploaded to Youtube by Disney, stating the game's release date as May 15, 1997. The trailer has one major oversight: the game is rendered at the same CGI-quality graphics as portrayed in the movie, while in real life, 3D game graphics were very primitive in 1997 (one year after the release of the Nintendo 64 and three years after the PS1), as evidenced by the fact that this is the approximate time that Mario Kart 64 came out. Among other things, the real Sugar Rush would have had fewer and less detailed textures and blockier models than seen in the movie. Category:Games Category:Video games